


Like A Star

by LeeMorrigan



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Belonging, Diana trusted him from the start, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Sailing, Steve is already in love and doesn't know it, wondertrev, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan
Summary: Steve ponders where Diana belongs as they sail towards the World at War, then Diana considers what would become of a man like Steve if there were no more wars as they travel towards the Front.





	1. She Does Not Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a drabble prompt from Bragia and infinitypeggys on Tumblr, the prompt being A PLACE TO BELONG.  
> This is based on the 2017 movie starring G.Gadot and C.Pine. I also make the assumption that, at least while on the boat, Steve did not overhear Hippolyta's warning that Diana could not return so he does not yet realize what coming with him had cost Diana.  
> I do not own these characters (or Steve would not be dead) and am merely taking them out for a spin to satisfy my shipper heart.

Steve checked the rigging, once more. He had no desire to end up back in the water, praying for another miracle rescue. Looking up, he saw her still sleeping peacefully in her furry cape. She looked a good deal different than she had when he first saw her. Granted, she had been blurry through the water and he was sure he was going to die and was seeing the Angel of Death there to claim him. Now, he was still thinking she might be an angel. Who else could think that one simple act on their own part could end a war? A child or an angel.

He did not wish to risk disturbing her, so Steve settled into the spot he had originally intended to sleep before their confusing conversation about marriage and sleeping together. Finding an island of women, all of whom could had centuries of practice at swords and horseback riding, and who had no contact with the outside world- or any men at all- in those centuries, he had been beyond amazed. But for educated, highly intelligent, war-molded, battle-scarred, and wary women, it seemed so odd that their Princess was so naïve and soft.

No, naïve was not the word. She lacked the worldliness of someone like himself, who was accustomed to cold, cruel nature of the world outside of this island she had spent her whole life on. She had an idea in her head, that sounded like a fairy story to him. Except these women clearly had lifetimes of experience at what they did, they built buildings that looked nothing like what Steve had ever seen before, they were genuinely confused by the weapons the Germans had attacked with, and then there was that lasso that forced the truth from his lips. He, a spy, had been helpless but to comply. He had to believe they were the Amazons and Diana genuinely believed she would end the war by killing some god and thusly returning all men to some idealized good nature.

Steve smiled at he looked at her. She did not belong in his world. She was too good for his world, too precious. Like a star come down from the heavens and landing in a privy hole. He hated to bring her into his world. He had agreed with her mother, a world at war was no place for someone who still believed men were something from a fairy tale. If she had been his daughter, he would have shot the man aiding and abetting her escape from the protected island. Instead, he was the one helping take her to the world at war.

Gently, he moved to her side again and tucked her cape more securely around her. He was not sure if she was as impervious to the cold as she was to his warnings about the war, so best not to chance it. His mission required speed and he did not want to have to waylay the notebook by having to stop and get her treatment for pneumonia. She looked so peaceful. She had lost her aunt, her home had been invaded, she had killed for the first time, had just left home for the first time, had met her first man, been in her first real battle, carried a sword she believed could kill the god responsible for all that ailed the world, and was alone with a man in a boat to a world as alien to her as hers had been to him, yet she slept like a babe in their mother’s arms.

No, this was not her place. She did not belong in the world Steve was steering them into. Soon enough, his world would sully her heart with pain, anger, greed, and grief. He hated himself for it. But he needed to save all of those men and possibly stop the war in months rather than years. This notebook in his jacket pocket had to reach his commanders as quickly as humanly possible. Faster, really. 

Steve sat back and contemplated the woman slumbering two feet away. She could not have been more out of touch with his reality if she really had dropped from the heavens. He did wonder if perhaps he had died in that ocean and this was some sort of Limbo or Purgatory type thing. With a light chuckle, he shook his head. Now he was starting to sound like a character from one of those Greek myths he heard as a child. Granted, he was in a boat with an Amazon Princess.

As a breeze came across them, harder than previously, the Princess huddled a bit further into her cloak. Steve removed his jacket and gently laid it across her chest and stomach. He hoped it would help keep away the chill. He would be moving around and he doubted he would need it as much as she did, laying there prone on the forward deck. He lingered for only a moment, amazed at how she slept so peacefully. Steve could not recall the last time he had slept without nightmares, fears, or guilt to disturb what little sleep he got. Probably before he had begun to grow facial hair.

Suddenly there was a light. Steve moved, ready to defend their little boat at best he could. Really running would be the best option, in the dark and with no weapons, miles from shore. Then he realized what it was. And they were heading for what he was pretty sure was the direction of England. Steve quickly grabbed his flint set and made up a torch, waving it to get their attention. They might be of a mind to tow he and Diana to England, cutting down significantly on the amount of time it would take to get the notebook into the hands of his superiors.

Once the larger ship turned and moved to intercept he and Diana’s little boat, Steve put the torch aside and began getting a length of rope ready to toss to them for a tow. As he gathered the rope into a ring around his arm, he looked over to his companion. The faster they got to England, the sooner her innocence would be stripped completely. A weight settled into his chest, lodging between his heart and his lungs, making it harder to breathe. It felt an awful lot like guilt. Diana did not belong in his world any more than a star belonged in an out-house. However, seeing how she had so earnestly spoken of saving the world and ending the war, Steve wished his world had deserved her. He wished he could show her a world that was deserving of the caring, tender, passionate, brave woman who slept across the deck of their borrowed boat. 

None the less, she had volunteered and she had been adamant. She wanted to help. He had no right to deny her that any more than someone would have had to stop Steve from joining the war effort when he walked up to enlist. That did not make it any easier to take her into the hell of war though. Steve let out a breath and made a vow to himself, he would do his level best to protect and watch out for the angel who plucked him from his almost-watery grave. She might not need him to keep her safe in a fight but she needed someone to guide her in a world she knew nothing of. And he would do his best to take care of her and keep her out of trouble, even if she insisted on being in the thick of danger, and he would try to make sure she got the chance to fulfill this vow of the Amazons. Maybe then she could go home, to where she did belong. Because she did not belong in his world, they were just lucky to be able to have her for a little while.


	2. Somewhere To Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana ponders the place of the Amazons in a post-Ares world, and to that end, what will become a spy and soldier like Steve Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from WonderTrevnet and it's creators.  
> Contains some of the conversation from Veld.

Diana watched as Sameer and Steve joked back and forth, Chief occasionally chiming in. Charlie was quiet, his eyes watchful as they rode forward. Diana smiled. Something Steve said caused Sameer to laugh so hard he was laying overtop the front of his saddle, tears springing from the corners of his eyes. Chief looked as if he wanted to shake his head at the children being silly, and Steve’s eyes sparkled with humour. 

For a moment, Diana was reminded of Antiope. She could remember many times watching her aunt among her soldiers. The women of her command were not merely fodder for the enemies’ swords. They were her friends, her comrades, and her family. It was not uncommon, after a hard day of putting them all through their paces, to find Antiope letting out a well-timed joke that had everyone silly with laughter. She was sly that way. Seeing Steve wait for the perfect moment to drop a particular joke, he reminded her of Antiope.

Not for the first time, Diana caught herself wondering what Antiope would have thought of Steve. They had some striking similarities. Both were willing to do what was right even if their superiors did not agree, or had outright forbidden it. Both looked after those they commanded, almost as if they were parents or shepherds. And they both had a sly sense of humour that Diana appreciated more than her mother would have liked. 

It got Diana further considering. Antiope had prepared her army for the day when the world of men would need them again, when the Amazons would once more have to defend the world. However, in all of Diana’s life, she could not once recall hearing any Amazon speak of what would come after. When Ares was defeated, the world safe, men returned to their goodness, and the Amazons nolonger needed for their skills in the art of war.

Diana questioned, for the first time in her existence, what the purpose of the Amazons would be once they had outlived their original purpose. When there were no more wars to fight and men were once more free of Ares’s influence, would Amazons cease to exist? Would they continue to prepare for the eventuality of Ares returning or someone else trying to take his place?

Diana’s mind recalled her conversation with Steve.

“Is this what people do, when there are no wars to fight?”, she had asked.

Yeah. This… and other things.”

“What things?”

“They have breakfast. They love breakfast. And they love to wake up, read the paper, and go to work. They get married, make some babies, and grow old together… I guess.”

“What is that like?”

“I have no idea.”

What would become of Steve, when there were no more wars to fight? He was so good at this. At being a spy, at being a soldier, at commanding his team. What would become of him when he was nolonger needed in such a capacity? He had not mentioned doing anything else. He had not said he was a sailor, fisherman, carpenter, smith, or scholar. Only that he was above average and a spy. 

When she had asked why people married if it rarely saw them living up to the oaths they swore to love and cherish each other all their lives long, he had said he did not know. When she asked what having a life in peace with someone, having children and growing old together, was like- again, he had no answer to give her except to say that he did not know. This saddened Diana. When this was all over and Ares lay slain at her feet, Steve and the Amazons would be out of place. They would have nowhere to belong.

An Amazon belonged between the world and danger, a shield to protect them and a sword to bring down the evils that threatened the world of men. Steve belonged where he could protect people, where he could lead men, where he could make a difference. As he had said, he had once tried doing nothing and that did not work out for him. The Amazons had spent centuries hidden away, and in their absence the world had fallen into an endless string of wars. 

Neither belonged in the world they had fought to bring into being. A peaceful world where women and men lived in harmony, where people could have breakfast and read a paper, where couples could marry and grow old together surrounded by their children, where warriors told old tales no child would have any chance of experiencing. The world without Ares’s influence had no room for spies and soldiers.

Diana’s heart ached for her fellow Amazons and for Steve, for anyone like the women and men she cared for, who had dedicated their lives to creating a world they would have no place in. All of that effort, the blood, sweat, and heartache that spent trying to usher in a world they would forever be removed from, out of place in. 

She decided the best she could do for her fellow Amazons was to learn all she could and to be ready to help educated them about the world when they returned to it. To perhaps help her mother understand these men Diana fought beside, and their world. Combined with what the Amazons had developed and discovered, they might be able to make a world that had both peace and a place for the Amazonian warriors. And, Diana swore to herself, she would make sure that Steve was never alone in that world. If he had no other place, he would have a place beside her. She would make sure there was one place he knew he belonged.


End file.
